


Lessons from a Predator

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Mutation Stage: Four, Port Keys, The Tall and the Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Jaspar finally relents and teaches Nikota how to fight.





	Lessons from a Predator

It was damp and dark down on what had been the engine decks of the Restless Pilgrim. Now permanently at rest the Pilgrim was one of the four great vessels that formed the “station” of Port Quays. The vast machinery loomed silent and stationary, abandoned by all save a handful of red-robed priests. Despite the crowded conditions on the upper decks few people attempted to settle down here, the constant leaks and the risk of the vast machines shifting in their sleep were enough of a deterrent for most. It was widely agreed that the only things that lived down here were monsters.

Nikota was following one of them. A tall man, over twice her height with abnormally long limbs not quite human in proportions. He was unnaturally thin, appearing to be made only of skin stretched over bones. To the people living here he was known as Spring-Heeled Jack, but to her he was Jaspar – the man who had led them out of Penumbra. He was family.

“This should be far enough; I doubt anyone will hear us out here.” Jaspar dropped to all fours to talk to her, standing like that he was around her height. He detached one of the holsters from his belt and held it out to her, studying her face as she took it. For a moment she thought that was going to be it.

“I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again – ALWAYS treat weapons with respect. Just because you’re holding it doesn’t mean it won’t hurt you. Their machine spirits will listen to you if you know the rites but always remember that they want to fulfil their purpose, which is to wound and kill. It’s not in their nature to care who they hurt.” He was looking at her with a mixture of concern and pride, it was an expression she was becoming more and more familiar with.

She drew the weapon and examined it, rotating it to get a better look at it and sending rats along her arms to sniff it. “T’s diff’rent from y’rs.” Jaspar hunted with a shotgun, but this was a different kind of gun entirely.

“It’s because you’ll be doing a different kind of fighting.”

Nikota narrowed her eyes. “I can’t help if y’don’t let me. I don need p’tectin like that!”

“That’s not what I meant.” He sighed. “When people see me, they run. I am usually trying to stop them getting away. But they won’t immediately run from you, they won’t necessarily notice you at all, especially if they are more concerned with the terrifying monster behind them.” He grinned, displaying his new set of fangs that had mostly grown in now. “Since you are not going to have to try to operate the thing while running and should even get a chance to see what you’re shooting at before firing you’ll want different things from your weapon.”

“I s’pose…” She must have still looked disappointed because he crouched down and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s ok little one. I don’t know why you want to be like me but I promise you, being like you is so much better. Just give being yourself a chance will you, for me?” He loosened his grip on her to look into her black eyes, allowing the rats he had trapped to scamper back into her to hide. “Come on, we can start with my gun if you’d prefer. Look, I’ll show you what to do.”


End file.
